smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Saviour's First Word (Hero Stories)/Part 1
It was a calm quiet night in the Smurf Village and Wonder was sleeping peacefully in her bed with Saviour in a crib next to her, she snored silently and relaxed, while Saviour was snuggled up in her crib. Hero meanwhile was with the other Smurfs to give Wonder some piece and quiet while she slept, but he was also happy of being a father and having a child to love. Papa Smurf was sitting next to him saying how things would change around the village and also of how proud he was of him and Wonder. "Just remember Hero that after Saviour's second birthday tomorrow, we have to prepare the Blue Clearing for her First Word Ceremony" Papa said. Hero smiled. "Of course Papa Smurf" he said. All the Smurfs were busy talking to each other about what Saviour's first word will be, Papa meanwhile saw it was getting really late and he told his little Smurfs it was time for bed. ... Early next morning, Hero and Wonder took Saviour with them in a pram, to breakfast at the dining hall, all the Smurfs looked at her in awe as she stared back at them with a big smile across her little face. "She is so absosmurfly adorable" Smurfette said, "Can I hold her Wonder?" she asked. Wonder laughed, "After breakfast you can Smurfette" she answered. Smurfette giggled. Soon Papa joined them at the dining hall and said hello to Saviour, who just looked at him and smiled. Greedy soon appeared with plates with Pancakes covered in syrup on them and handed them to every Smurf. "Greedy, do you have any milk?" Wonder asked. "Of course Wonder" Greedy answered, "Follow me". So Wonder got out of her chair and followed Greedy into the kitchen, Hero meanwhile was busy admiring his little bundle of joy. "You are the most smurfiest Smurf that has ever smurfed, yes you are, yes you are" he muttered to her, Saviour just laughed and squeezed her father's nose. Wonder soon returned with the milk, which was in a small bottle. "Ok Saviour, breakfast" she said, as she took her from her pram and gently put the bottle in her mouth and she started to suck softly on it, it was how she put her little hands on the bottle that made her smile tenderly at her little baby, she was so cute and small. When she finished, she put her on her shoulder and patted her back until they all heard a little burp sound. "What a good little baby" Wonder said cheerfully, Saviour soon began rubbing her eyes and yawned. Wonder giggled, "Somebody's sleepy" she said, as she placed the child into the pram. "Wonder can I hold her? just for a few minutes" Smurfette asked again. Wonder pondered "Okay Smurfette you can hold her, just be very careful". Smurfette shook her head. "Don't worry" she said, Wonder took Saviour from her pram and put her into Smurfette's arms. Smurfette looked down at the baby and in her mind, wished that she was the child she would have had with Hero. Smurfette soon gave Saviour back to Wonder, who then slowly placed her into her pram. "Let's take Saviour home Hero" Wonder said. Hero shook his head in agreement and he left the dining hall with his family. When they got home, Wonder slowly placed Saviour into a crib and began rocking it slowly and began humming the Smurf song to make her have pleasant dreams, Hero watched her, his eyes began to tear up; she rocked the crib for a few minutes until finally Saviour fell asleep. Hero quietly walked up to Wonder and placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. "That was a smurfy job, you'll make a smurfy mother" Hero whispered. "Thank you" Wonder said. "Just remember we need to smurf a party for her second Smurfday" Hero said. "I know!" Wonder said, "It will be easier to smurf, if she was asleep". They shared a quick kiss, when they heard cooing from the crib, they turned to see the baby was turning slowly in her crib. Hero and Wonder smiled, hugged each other and sat down looking at their little proof of love; they saw her sucking her thumb and cooing at the same time as she slept. This made them feel so proud and excited of being the parents of this baby Smurf. ... Later all the Smurfs were gathered in the dining hall celebrating Saviour's birthday. They then started singing a special song to her. "Happy Smurfday to you, Happy Smurday to you, Happy Smurfday to Saviour, Happy Smurfday to you" they all sang. Saviour giggled as she clapped her hands. "Okay my little Smurfs!" Papa said at last, "It's time to prepare the Blue Clearing for Saviour's First Word Ceremony! Let's get smurfing". "Yes, Papa Smurf!" all the Smurfs said, as they headed for the Blue Clearing. ... Soon the sun was shining and the Smurfs were busy cleaning up the Blue Clearing. "Very smurfy work! My little Smurfs. The Blue Clearing will be cleaned up in plenty of time for Saviour's first word ceremony" Papa said. "I HATE CEREMONY!" Grouchy said. "Now, Now Grouchy" Brainy said, "A Smurfs first word may be the most important event of his life, it certainly was for me". Just then Saviour leaped onto the pile of leaves Brainy had raked up and threw them all around, one of them landed on his nose. Brainy gasped, "Saviour! I just finished raking those up". Saviour just spoke in baby talk before sticking her tongue out at him. "I'll never get these leaves raked up if you keep helping me" Brainy said, as he placed Saviour on a rock, "Now you stay right here where I can keep an eye on you". Saviour giggled and clapped her hands until she realized that she had been placed on a turtles shell. The turtle then headed off with Saviour on it's back. "I can't wait for our little girl's first word ceremony! It's going to be so smurfy" Wonder said. "Indeed!" Hero answered, "What do you think her first word will be?". "I'm not sure, I could be anything" Wonder said. "Oh, Papa Smurf! What do you think Saviour's first word will be?" Smurfette asked. Papa chuckled. "I don't know Smurfette, but tomorrow night at precisely midnight, the moon will create a magical effect in this very spot, then we'll all find out what Saviour's first word is" Papa said. "Is it true Papa Smurf, that a baby's first word can give you a peek into his future?" Wonder asked. "Well yes Wonder...but only a little peek" Papa said, "Sometime's a baby Smurf's first word will give you hint of what will interest him when he grows up, like baby Farmer's did" Papa said as he began to remember the past First Word Ceremonies that occured. He had placed baby Farmer on the mushroom as the moon cast it's light on Farmer. "Fe...Fe...Fertilizer" baby Farmer said. Then Papa remembered Jokey's First Word Ceremony. Baby Jokey was placed on the mushroom, trying to open his giffbox. "Sometimes you aren't sure of what to make of a baby's first word" Papa said, as the moon cast it's light on Jokey. "Su...Su...Surprise hehehe" baby Jokey said, as he handed Papa his giftbox, he opened it, causing it to explode. Papa cleared his throat, as he began to remember Brainy's first word ceremony. "Sometimes a baby's first word makes no sense at all". Papa said, as the moon cast it's light on Brainy. "Go...Go...Gobbledygook" baby Brainy said. Papa chuckled again, "Except to the baby of course, and finally a baby's first word could be something familiar" he said, as he remembered Baby's first word ceremony. Grouchy had placed Baby onto the mushroom just in time for the moon to shine it's light upon him. "Ga...Ga...Gargamel" Baby said. "So you see a baby's first word can tell a great deal of the infants future" Papa said, before Brainy suddenly butted in. "PAPA SMURF! Saviour's gone and so is the rock she was sitting on" Brainy said, until Farmer seen footprints in the ground. "Hmm, never heard tell of a rock with feet" Farmer said. "Come we must follow those tracks!" Papa said, as the Smurfs followed the tracks. Smurf to Prologue Smurf to Part 2 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Saviour's First Word Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles